The Burnywood Chronicles: Lianne
by WritingWillBeForever
Summary: This is the first story of a series I'll call: The Burnywood Chronicles. Lianne has arrived at a care home, and even though she gets beaten up, her stuff gets taken and people spread rumors about her, she finds friendship, love and most importantly, a home, in the hell-hole that is Burnywood. Tyler/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Come on now, it will be fine." Katherine, the social worker, was smiling reassuringly but there was unmistakable fear in her eyes.

The dark blonde-haired girl just shrugged, staring up at Katherine with her bright green eyes. Katherine led the girl towards the door, and knocked.

"Oh, this must be the new girl, Lianne was it?" a man was standing at the door, tall and somewhat menacing. "I'm Dennis." He said, nodding curtly.

Katherine and Lianne stepped in, looking around them.

"Just step into my office, please." Dennis said, leading Katherine into that office. "You, stay here." He said, before entering himself.

Lianne sat on the edge of a waiting chair, staring around. There wasn't much color here…everything was dull.

Lianne tied her hair into a plait, her fingers threading expertly and quickly, since she had a lot of practice at doing hair. She remembered her mum teaching her and felt her stomach drop a little. A tear leaked from her eye and slid smoothly down her cheek.

Katherine came out of the office and caught Lianne crying quietly. "Oh Lianne." She said, and she hugged the girl. "It will be fine, I promise you. Call me if anything goes wrong, alright?" she said, and slipped a card with her number on into Lianne's bag, just before Dennis came out. "Right, see you in about 2 weeks' time for the check-up, okay Lianne?" she said, before leaving.

"What check-up?" Dennis asked.

"She means she's going to come see how I'm getting on." Lianne said.

"Well, whatever. Your room is upstairs, third on the left." He said, before exiting.

Lianne went upstairs, and went into the third one on the left. It was empty, which meant she obviously wasn't sharing. She unpacked her stuff and hid the most precious stuff, and then she sat on the bed, tears rolling freely down her cheeks now.

When she'd cried most of her hurt out, she prepared herself and headed out of her room.

"Oh, hello." There was a boy with…a sort of afro of curly hair standing there. "You're new right? I'm Tyler."

"I'm Lianne." She introduced. "Nice to meet you, even if…it's not in the best way." She gestured to the place around them.

Tyler laughed. "Come on, come meet the others." He said, leading her into the living room.

Lianne met the ones in the living room; Sam, Maya, Jack, Olivia, Rick, Lizanne, Josh, Kitty, Harley and Zack.

Soon enough, she had made friends with all of them…that was, until another two came in. They were tall, and one was a girl, one was a boy. They were obviously oldest, and they had a smirk on their faces.

"Katie and George." Rick whispered to Lianne. "The bullies of the house."

"Who's the new girl?" George asked. Nobody answered.

"He just asked you a question." Katie said, menacingly.

"She's Lianne." Rick said calmly.

"Lianne? What a pathetic name." George said, rolling his eyes.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words from pathetic little children will never hurt me." Lianne said calmly.

A sharp breath could be heard, followed by quiet gasps.

"Did you just talk back to me?" George said, grabbing Lianne's arm and pulling her up off of the couch. He wasn't that much taller than her, so Lianne only had to tilt her head a little to stare him straight in the face.

"Yeah, I did. You got a problem with that?" Lianne said.

"Actually, yes." George said and his hands slammed down on Lianne's shoulders, throwing her down. She hit the floor with a thud, and George began to kick her in her side, and he got dangerously near to her face.

"George, leave her, she's new, she'll learn." Katie said, pulling him back.

George softened. "Okay. But next time, you'll get it, _Li._" He said, and Katie left the room, forcing him to follow.

Lianne got to her feet and went over to a mirror. There were bruises on her neck and when she lifted her top ever so slightly to look, there were far more on her hip. She shuddered and put it down.

Everyone was staring at her, astounded.

"I, um, I think I left something precious in my room, I'll be…back later." Lianne said, running from the others.

She entered her room and saw it was trashed; her things were scattered on the floor, and she discovered the picture of her family and the locket her mother gave her, along with the money Lianne had got from them…they were gone.

"No, NO!" Lianne shouted, desperately going through her things. "Please, no!"

She sat on her bed and began to cry properly this time. Quietly, but she was still making noise.

Someone knocked on her door. Lianne looked up and saw Tyler come in.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around the place. "They stole stuff didn't they?"

"I don't know who…but my only picture of my family, and my mother's locket…and the money I inherited from them…it's all gone." Lianne said, putting her head in her hands.

Tyler put a hand on her shoulder and left the room, going into Katie's. "That's her stuff you've got there." He said angrily.

"Yeah, what're you gonna do?" Katie said.

"It's the only stuff she's got left of her family, Katie." Tyler growled. "Give it back to her, it's only her first day."

"Fine. If you want me to give them back, you have to do something for me." Katie said, and she began to whisper in Tyler's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

"TYLER!" Dennis shouted.

Everyone ran out of their rooms, and saw Tyler at the top of the stairs. Dennis was at the bottom, soaked with treacle.

"You're grounded for a month!" Dennis shouted again, before stalking off.

"Nice one." George grinned.

Lianne smiled but then turned away, heading back to her room.

Tyler washed his hands off, and then Katie gave him all the money, the picture and the locket. He walked into Lianne's room and put the stuff into her hands.

"What…how did you…?" Lianne asked.

"I threw that stuff over Dennis so that Katie would give me your stuff back." Tyler explained.

"Tyler…thank you." Lianne locked her stuff away in a box, and put the key in her pocket, before throwing her arms around him.

Tyler hugged her back and grinned, before going to see Dennis.

Lianne hid the key in her jewelry box, on a chain so people would think it was just a necklace (hopefully), and then she hid the box in the wardrobe.

Lianne read in her room for a while before heading downstairs. She saw George; he was moving to hit Kitty. Lianne reacted. She ran and jumped on George's back, flinging her arms around his neck and grabbing his hands with hers. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

Kitty backed away as George slammed Lianne to the ground. "Fine then, I'll take it out on you instead!"

Lianne ran, and George followed her, and soon he caught her by the hair, yanking her backwards.

"Hey hey hey!" a woman ran forward, and pushed the two apart, with another man's help. Lianne knew they were the other care workers, Isobel and Joseph.

"She started it!" George said, managing to free himself from Joseph's grip. He punched Lianne in the tummy and stormed upstairs. "Watch yourself, new girl."

Isobel sighed, and she and Joseph left, muttering to each other.

Kitty appeared in front of Lianne. "You…protected me." She said.

"Yeah, I did. I'm used to doing that." Lianne said.

Everyone watching was surprised to see Kitty suddenly throw her arms around Lianne in a hug. They were about the same height and age, so Lianne didn't see anything wrong in hugging her back, but the others were shocked that Kitty had let her.

"Thank you." Kitty said, smiling.

"You're welcome." Lianne said.

"Can I show you something?" Kitty asked, holding her hand out.

"Sure." Lianne agreed, taking Kitty's hand and letting the latter lead her away.

Kitty sat with Lianne in the living room, and showed her a sewn pattern that read: LIANNE.

"I was making it for you because I felt sorry for you having to be here." Kitty said softly. "It's not done yet, but do you like it so far?" she asked.

"It's beautiful, Kitty, thank you." Lianne said, hugging her.

Everyone winced, preparing for Kitty to hurt Lianne, but Kitty just hugged her back.

When Lianne headed upstairs, Rick blocked her way into her room.

"What's the deal?" Lianne asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Deal is…I want to talk to you about Kitty." Rick said.

"Okay…what's up?"

"Well…she barely lets anybody touch her, usually only me, and now you. So…don't take advantage of her, alright?" Rick said.

"I would never hurt her, or take advantage of her." Lianne promised. "She's one of the nicest ones here." She pointed out.

Rick shrugged. "Just letting you know, I'll be really mad if you do. Anyway, we're all going to the park to play football. You coming?"

"Sure." Lianne agreed. Everyone walked to the park and started playing football.

"Hey, do you guys think I could jump from that high tree to the slope?" Lianne asked.

"No way. Not without getting hurt." Sam said, frowning.

"Well, we'll see." Lianne said, taking everyone by surprise by making a dash towards the tree.

"Don't do it!" Rick shouted, and he ran after her.

Lianne was already up, though, and when Rick started climbing she jumped. She landed on the slope with ease and began rolling down.

Rick jumped down and he and the others ran down to the slope to see Lianne lying at the bottom, giggling.

Kitty giggled too, and she lay down, rolling down the hill to join her.

"Come on then, what are you guys waiting for!" Lianne shouted up, smiling.

It was a pretty big hill, but everyone lay down and rolled down to join her at the bottom.

"That was fun!" Kitty said, helping Lianne up.

"You're fun, Lianne." Tyler said.

"Yeah, you are." Olivia agreed, grinning.

"YOU KIDS GET BACK HOME NOW!" Dennis screamed from the top of the hill.

Laughing, all the kids ran back to Burnywood. They ate spaghetti Bolognese, cold because of the wait, but cooked and quite nice actually.

When Lianne went to bed that night, she was happy. However, she was awoken at around 5:00 AM by someone touching her shoulder.

"Lianne? Wake up." Kitty said softly.

"Kitty? What's wrong?" Lianne said, sitting up groggily.

"I, uh, I had a nightmare." Kitty admitted.

"Aww." Lianne said, giving Kitty a hug. "What about?"

"About my dad." Kitty admitted, closing the bedroom door and getting into the bed beside Lianne. "He always used to hit me, and…well, nobody ever stopped him. I dreamed that he tried to throw me into a fire…that's how my mum died, he pushed her into a fire."

"Don't worry, Kitty." Lianne said, curling up with her. "Nobody will let that happen here, I know that. You're safe."

The girls talked for at least half an hour, then they fell asleep together. This time, Kitty didn't have any nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

When the two girls headed downstairs in the morning, Kitty was smiling proudly; Lianne had put Kitty's hair into a French plait, and then in return, Kitty had put Lianne's into a French plait too. They were both perfect, since Kitty and Lianne had a lot of experience.

The girls grabbed some toast and jam (Nutella for Kitty) and sat down together, spreading their toast before they both started to eat, chatting and laughing with Rick and Tyler.

"Everyone, Dennis is visiting another care home today, so I expect you all to be on your best behaviour while he's gone. Understand?" Isobel said. Dennis was standing nearby.

"Yes, Isobel!" everyone chorused. However, as soon as Dennis went to get ready, Isobel threw all the kids a wink. Everyone in this house hated Dennis.

As soon as he was gone, everyone cheered and headed outside, with strict orders to be back at 8:30, giving them an hour to spare until Dennis was back.

Kitty, Lianne, Rick and Tyler went to the town, going to Starbucks and they all shopped. Lianne paid for everything, she insisted, and she still had tons of money left.

They eventually sneaked all their bought stuff home, hiding it well along with the money, before the four headed to the park.

"Amazing." Lianne murmured quietly.

"What is?" Tyler asked, as the four sat on swings.

"I never expected to find friends in a care home." She admitted.

"Well, we're too awesome to not be friends." Kitty said.

"You're right." Lianne said with a grin, as they all started to swing.

"I wonder why Dennis went to look at another care home?" Rick asked.

"Maybe he's changing jobs." Tyler said.

"I wish he'd just get sacked or put in prison instead." Kitty said.

"Don't we all?" Lianne said.

"No kidding." The boys agreed.

They ate fish and chips with the last of the money they had brought out and they sat in the park, just talking. They barely noticed how dark it was getting until Kitty spoke up.

"SHIT! Guys it's 9:25! Dennis will be home soon!" Kitty said.

"Fuck, run!" Lianne said, and the four began to run home through the shortcut...which was unfortunately a forest.

Kitty stopped running suddenly when she realized she was alone. "G-guys?" she whispered, looking around her.

Suddenly, something in the distance growled. Kitty looked around her wildly, fumbling for her laser-torch thing. She shined it ahead of her and screamed loudly, starting to run again.

She was being chased by a wolf.

Meanwhile, Lianne was running round looking for the others. "Guys! Where the hell...?"

Kitty screamed again, and Lianne heard her.

"Kitty!" Lianne said, running towards the torch light. Kitty ran into Lianne's arms. The wolf was close behind, so the two ran.

Lianne tripped over with a shriek. The wolf bit her leg, hard, and she cried out in pain.

Kitty tried to hit the wolf and her arm got bitten. Kitty cried out, too, and helped Lianne limp away. Thankfully, the wolf was distracted.

When they finally got back to the care home, they saw Dennis standing in the doorway. When the two girls stepped into the light and he saw they were bleeding, he ushered them in.

"You're alright!" Tyler said, running forward. "Oh my God."

"What the hell happened?!" Rick asked.

Tyler got the first aid kit and treated Lianne's leg, while Rick did Kitty's arm.

"A wolf was chasing us." Kitty said.

They told everybody everything.

"You two, you're grounded for a week." Dennis said, before leaving.

"Did you make it back in time?" Kitty whispered to the boys.

"Yeah, just about. Sorry, we thought you were behind us." Tyler said.

"It's fine." Lianne said.

"It was kind of fun." Kitty admitted, causing everyone to laugh.

When they all went to bed that night, though, Dennis sneaked upstairs, into somebody's room. The door creaked open, Dennis snatched something, then crept out.

In the morning, Lianne went into Kitty's room to find the girl in tears.

"My picture...of me and my sister...it's gone." Kitty said, and she burst into tears. "It's all I have!" she sobbed.

Lianne wrapped her arms around Kitty and hugged her. Kitty hugged Lianne back. "Don't worry, Kitty. I promise I will get your picture back."

The two got dressed and walked downstairs. Dennis had the picture in his hand.

"My picture!" Kitty said, reaching for it.

"I'm locking this picture away until you learn to behave, girl." Dennis said, and he threw the picture into the filing cabinet. He held up Lianne's mother's locket, and threw that in too. He locked the cabinet and walked away.

"I...no!" Kitty said, slamming her hands against the drawer, "I look at that picture, every night, before I go to bed, I...I can't be without it!" Kitty said, crying harder. "I will never see my sister again, that's as good as I've got!"

Rick entered the room and found Kitty and Lianne trying to break into the cabinet. He pressed a finger to his lips, shushing them, and he held up a key. He opened the cabinet, and Lianne and Kitty grabbed their things.

Lianne grabbed a picture and put it face down into the cabinet. It was of Isobel and Dennis, smiling, along with the kids. She also grabbed another locket, identical to her own, and put it in. Rick locked the drawer again and they ran out and upstairs. They hid the locket and the picture in Lianne's locked box, placing the key on the chain back in the jewellery box, and they put the treasure box back in the cupboard.

"He'll never know the difference." Kitty said, and they headed downstairs for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay, Tyler?" Jack was staring across the living room table at his friend.

Tyler was staring into space, throwing a tennis ball up in the air distractedly. "Huh?"

"TYLER." Maya grabbed the tennis ball and shook him a little. "You've been doing that for the past 1 hour. What's wrong?" she and Jack sat on either side of him.

"I just feel kind of weird." Tyler said with a frown.

"What kind of weird?" Rick asked, sitting in front of Tyler.

"My stomach keeps doing flips and my heart is pounding." Tyler said.

Maya and Rick exchanged a glance.

"Maybe you're just feeling a bit sick." Maya said quickly.

"Yeah, um, there's a bug going round lately." Rick said, nodding.

The three walked out of the room and went upstairs, crowding into Maya's room.

"So Tyler's got a crush." Maya said, raising her eyebrows.

"Why didn't you tell him that?" Jack said, bewildered.

"Because, we don't want Tyler to freak out and start trying to change who he is." Rick said.

"It's best if he figures it out by himself, and hopefully he'll realize that whoever he likes will either like him for who he is, or not at all." Maya agreed.

"So...I shouldn't tell anybody?" Jack asked.

Maya and Rick rolled their eyes. "No." They both said.

"Not even..."

"NO!" they both shouted, louder this time.

"Alright, geez." Jack said, and he left the room.

"He's probably going to tell everybody." Maya said, slapping her palm to her forehead.

"Well, at least Tyler will find out that way. But...I just hope he doesn't freak out." Rick said.

"Come on, let's go find Jack." Maya said, and the two left the room together.

"I wonder what those two were talking about." Lianne said thoughtfully, as she, Kitty and Olivia walked downstairs.

"Maybe they were declaring their undying love." Olivia joked.

Kitty, Lianne and Olivia laughed.

Lizanne came running upstairs, holding a box of new straighteners. "Hey, Lianne!" she greeted.

"Hey, Lizanne." Lianne greeted, and then she giggled. "It's so weird...Lianne and Lizanne."

As soon as they entered the living room, all three girls gasped.

Harley and Zack were fighting, whacking at each other. It was odd because they were brothers, and they never ever had fights.

"Now's your chance, Kitty." Lianne said suddenly.

"The lessons!" Olivia agreed.

Kitty ran forward and, taking a deep breath, stood in between the two boys and put her hands out, pushing them both back. "Stop!" she said.

"You touched us." Harley said, staring at Kitty.

Zack raised his eyebrows, but relaxed. So did Harley.

"Why are you guys fighting? You never fight." Lianne said.

"Lizanne is in love with me..." Harley said.

"No she isn't, she's in love with me!" Zack said.

"No she isn't!" Harley said, and off they went again, arguing.

Kitty sighed and stepped back. Suddenly, they heard a yell and everyone froze, running outside towards the yell.


End file.
